¡Uta no princess!
by Purinsesu Moon
Summary: La llegada de las hermanas de los integrantes de Starish comienza a divagarse cuando algunos chicos las identifican como el grupo Moonrish, el famoso grupo de idols que tendra una gran competencia con Starish. ¿Acaso estos hermanos podran unirse? ¿Acaso las chicas se enamoraran de los hermanos de sus amigas? Mal Summary pero denle UNA oportunidad a la historia Plz! :c
1. Chapter 1

**Holis xD les tengo algo nuevo :v Les traigo este fic que se me ocurrio cuando comenze a ver Uta no prince-sama :v (Si cada vez que veo un anime nuevo debo escribir algo) espero les guste y me dejen sus Reviews para saber si les gusta!**

**Las amo gracias por su apoyo *w***

* * *

><p>-Ichi, ¿ya casi llegamos? –Pregunto una de las chicas-<p>

-Ittomi ya casi llegamos –hablo la nombrada acomodándose en su asiento-

-¡Cuando vea a Syo-Chan lo abrazare mucho! –hablo otra mientras sonreía-

-¡Hey! Es mío –hablo otra haciendo pucheros-

-Claro que no, es mío –

-¡Es mi hermano!

-Yui, Natsu no peleen –Las regaño otra-

-Hasta que hablas pequeña Masami –sonrió otra de las chicas-

-Tch –gruño la lengua la nombrada- prefiero estar callada que decir estupideces, Rin –se defendió-

-Uhhhh –murmuraron las demás-

-¿Así? –la miro- Pues prefiero decir estupideces antes de guardarme las cosas, Masami-Chan –sonrió triunfante mientras que la otra solo se cruzaba de brazos desviando la mirada-

-Y volvió a Ganar Rin –murmuro Ichiko cruzándose de brazos-

* * *

><p>Después de más de dos horas de viaje, las chicas habían llegado a su destino el cual era nada menos que la Academia Saotome<p>

-¡Al fin! –sonrió Ittomi saliendo de la limosina- ¡Waa, Es taaan grande!

-Ittomi tranquila –le hablo Ichiko bajando detrás de ella-

-Pero mira Ichi-Chan –apunto la academia-¡es enorme!

-¡Waaa, Es tan grande! –Le siguió la corriente Natsu bajando después de Ichiko-

-¡Natsu espérame! –La abrazo Yui-

-Ya me esperaba que sería así de grande –sonrió Rin bajando de la limosina seguida de la callada de Masami-

-Bien primero iremos a buscar al director – dijo Ichiko dándose vuelta para sonreírles- y después iremos a ver a nuestros hermanos

-¡Sí! –gritaron todas menos Masami-

Ya dentro de la academia, Ichiko caminaba seguida de las demás buscando la dirección cuando al entrar a un pasillo escucharon una risa que para la peli azul era conocida

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! –De un momento a otro Shining salió de su escondite cayendo parado enfrente de las chicas, asustándolas a todas menos a Ichiko-

- Oh, Saotome-San –sonrió Ichiko saludando al director-

-Oh, Ichinose Ichiko –hablo el director bajándose los anteojos- que sorpresa verla por estos lugares –sonrió acomodándose los anteojos- ¿que la trae por acaa? –pregunto curioso-

-Pues hemos venido de visita –sonrió está haciéndose a un lado para que el director viera a las demás- Ellas son Otoya Ittomi –apunto a una pelirroja que estaba escondida detrás de ella- ella es Hijirikawa Masami –apunto a la peli azul que estaba callada- detrás de ella esta Jinguji Rin –apunto a la peli anaranjada de puntas moradas pálidas- y ellas son Shinomiya Natsu y Kurosu Yui –apunto a las dos rubias que estaban abrazadas-

-¡Oooooh! Acaso ellas son hermanas de…-asintió interrumpiéndolo-

-Exacto, ellas son hermanas de los que estás pensando –sonrió de nuevo-

-Señorita Ichinose, se le está haciendo costumbre interrumpirme

-¡Oh! Lo siento Saotome-San –hizo una leve reverencia de disculpa-

-¿Entonces? ¿Están de visita? –volvió a preguntar, recibiendo un sí de todas-

-Sí, mis amigas querían venir a verlos y pues las traje –volvió a hablar la peli azul-

-Está bien –se quitó los anteojos- Las dejare pasar –y desapareció como siempre-

-¿quien era ese? –Murmuro Ittomi atrás de Ichiko-

-Es Saotome Shining, el director de la academia –le explico la líder-

-¡Oh! –se sorprendió. Ya había escuchado de él, le parecía sorprendente haberlo visto ya-

-¿Que estamos esperando? –pregunto Rin atrayendo la mirada de todas- hemos venido a ver a nuestros hermanos ¿no?

-Rin-Chan tiene razón –sonrió Natsu- ya quiero ver a Natsuki-Nii

Y sin más que decir, las chicas comenzaron la búsqueda de sus hermanos, riendo y jugando. Recibían una que otra mirada de los chicos que pasaban junto a ellas, como no iban a recibir miradas coquetas cuando ellas eran hermosas!

{Ittomi vestía una blusa blanca acompañada de un chaleco que hacia juego con una falda rosa que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas combinadas con unas botas rojas que hacían juego con su cabello rojizo pálido, Ichiko llevaba puesto un vestido que le llegaba hasta medio muslo de color gris que combinaban con unas zapatillas de tacón bajos. Su largo cabello azulado estaba amarrado en dos trenzas largas, Rin llevaba puesto una blusa larga con un cuello V que dejaba ver un poco de sus atributos que hacia juego con un licra gris. Su cabello anaranjado estaba suelto, Masami tenía una blusa rosa de mangas largas que también llevaba un cuello V que era cubierto por una blusa blanca abajo. Su falda azul corta combinaba con su cabello azulado que estaba suelto, Natsu vestía una blusa gris de mangas largas combinada con una larga falda rosa, sus ojos esmeralda eran cuidados por unos anteojos. Su cabello le caía por los hombros haciendo que pequeños mechones se rizara; Y por último, Yui vestía una blusa rosa sin mangas que combinaba con una falta amarilla del mismo color que su largo cabello rubio que estaba atado en una coleta} Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al área de los dormitorios de los hombres, en el cual recibían uno que otro silbido

-Ichiko –murmuro la pelirroja jalando de la manga a su amiga-¡T-Tengo miedo!

-¿De qué tienes miedo? –Le murmuro dándose la vuelta para verla a la cara-

-D-De todas estas miradas –volvió a murmurar temblando-

-Aguanta un poc…- no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por el grito de Natsu- ¿Qué pasa Natsu?

-¡Piyo-Chan! –grito corriendo en dirección de donde venía aquella infantil melodía-

-¡N-Natsu! –Grito Yui corriendo detrás de ella- ¡Espera!

-y se fueron… -murmuro Ichiko siendo abrazada por Ittomi- Rin, Masami vayamos tras ellas –dijo cargando a su amiga de cabellos rojos en su espalda-

-Si –suspiraron las nombradas comenzando a caminar detrás de la peli azul-

* * *

><p>-A-Al fin… las… encontramos –dijo con dificultad Ichiko bajando a Ittomi-<p>

-Hehehe –rieron las dos rascándose la mejilla- ¡Gomen Ichiko! –Dijeron al unísono-

-Oh Ichiko –hablo Tokiya saliendo del cuarto de ensayos. Ver a su hermana parada frente a ese lugar lo sorprendió mucho- ¿que haces aquí?

-¡Ah! Toki-Nii! –Sonrió La peli azul abrazando a su hermano- Vengo de visita –beso la mejilla de su contrario-

-¡Ittoki-Nii! –grito Ittomi corriendo hacia su hermano de cabellos rojizos-

-I-Ittomi! –Sorprendido recibió el abrazo de su hermana perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo- ¿Q-Que haces por aquí? –pregunto sorprendido aun-

-Nee, vengo de visita –sonrió Ittomi besando la mejilla de su hermano, el cual se sonrojo-

-I-Ittomi –sonrojado abrazo a su hermana menor-

-N-No puede ser –murmuro Syo atrás de Los hermanos Otoya- ¿Y-Yui? –Murmuro al ver a su hermana menor enfrente de los muy cariñosos Otoya-

-Oh –la nombrada levanto su mirada hacia su hermano, la cual sonrió lanzándose a el -¡Syo-Nii! –Sonrió abrazándolo-

-¿Q-Que haces tú aquí? –Pregunto sorprendido tomando su sombrero que estaba al borde de caerse-

-¡Mooo! –Yui levanto su mirada hacia la de su hermano haciendo un puchero- Después que vengo hasta aquí me tratas así? –Sonrió besando la mejilla de este-

-¡Natsu-Chan! –Grito Natsuki saliendo detrás de Syo abrazando a su hermana menor-

-¡Waa, Nii-Chan! –grito está abrazando a su hermano de anteojos- te extrañe mucho!

-Natsu-Chan yo igual –sonrió este abrazando a su hermana como si fuera un peluche-

-¿Acaso mi pequeña hermana no me abrazara? –sonriendo, Ren salió del cuarto de ensayos donde se encontraban todos viendo a su hermana apoyada en la pared sonriendo-

-Ren –sonrió está abrazando a su hermano mayor- Tanto tiempo sin verte –rio divertida-

-Si mucho tiempo –le sonrió besándole la mejilla- ¿que trae a mi pequeña y hermosa hermana por este lugar? –Pregunto juguetón-

-Vengo de visita junto a mis amigas –sonrió apuntando a sus amigas que estaban reunidas con sus hermanos-

-Masami…–murmuro una voz desde la puerta. Ese murmuro atrajo la mirada de la callada peli azul viendo a su hermano mayor parado con aquella inexplicable mirada-

-Hermano… -murmuro acercándose a el- Al fin te veo –sonrió leve abrazando a su hermano, el cual correspondió el abrazo-

-Lo mismo digo hermana

-¿he? ¿Acaso mi querida amiga sonrio? –sonrío Rin tratando de molestar a Masami-

-Callate Jinguji –le pidió seriamente-

-Esperen un momento –hablo Ittoki atrayendo la mirada de todos- ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes? –Pregunto el chico apuntando a las hermanas de sus amigos-

-Es una larga historia –acorto Ichiko sonriéndole-

-Una muuuuy larga historia hermano –sonrío Ittomi quien seguía abrazada a el-

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para escucharlas señoritas –sonrío Ren haciendo sonrojar leve a las amigas de su hermana-

-Se las contare más tarde –volvió a acortar la menor de los Ichinose-

-Oi, Yui –dijo Syo atrayendo la inocente mirada de su hermana menor- ¿M-Mamá sabe que estas aquí?

-P-Pues –sonrío nerviosa la menor de los Kurosu- Puede que no

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito atrayendo la mirada de los demás-

-¡Nii-Chan! –Le tapó la boca- no grites –le murmuro algo cerca-

-Hmm –asintió Syo un poco sonrojado por la cercanía de su hermana-

-Pues… claro que lo sabe tontito –sonrío golpeando leve la cabeza de su hermano-

-N-No me asustes –murmuro el rubio de sombrero haciendo un puchero-

-¿A-Acaso no son ellas Moonrish? –Pregunto un chico detrás de todos-

-¡Wa! ¡Si son ellas! –Afirmo otro que pasaba junto a este-

-Ne,Ne, pidámosles un autógrafo –murmuro otro chico-

-Esperen… ¿Moonrish? –Pregunto Tokiya mirando a su hermana menor- Ichiko, deberás explicar muchas cosas

-Hehehe, creo que si –sonrío nerviosa rascándose la mejilla-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola criaturitas de la oscuridad :D Aqui Yo de nuevo(? les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fic de Uta no prince-sama *w* espero que me haya quedado bien ;A; Mañana tratare de subirles el siguiente capitulo de Idols entre vampiros y el de Deseo Infantil :33 Les juro que tratare de subirlos! Dx y si es que apenas subo cap hoy es porque no tengo internet :v nos leemos luego! *w***

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban en el salón de ensayos del master course las chicas de un lado y los chicos del otro, viéndose incómodamente por el silencio que se asentaba entre todos, hasta que Ren rompe aquel silencio<p>

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto viendo a la hermana menor de Tokiya- ¿Nos dirán porque esos chicos las reconocieron como Moonrish?

-Bueno…como dije es una larga historia para contar –sonreía nerviosa Ichiko por las miradas- estem… Masami diles –apunto a la peli azul-

-¿Yo? –se apuntó a si misma viendo a su amiga algo sorprendida- Rin diles –le pidió cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada-

-Ya que –suspiro levantando los hombros- bien les diré –miro a todos para luego comenzar su relato-

Todas comenzaron a estudiar en la academia Mikashi, tanto al principio nadie congeniaba tan bien hasta que comenzaron a cantar en duo, Ichiko y Ittomi se habían hecho amigas después el examen de duos el cual ganaron dejando en segundo lugar al duo de Natsu y Yui y en tercer lugar dejaron al Duo de Rin y Masami las cuales desde el principio no se llevaban tan bien como lo hacían sus hermanos, tanto ellas conocieron a Hiromi Nanami, el cual se volvió compositor de Ittomi para que le compusiera una canción para la graduación pero en el trascurso de eso las demás también querían que él les compusiera canciones, él no sabía qué hacer con tantas solicitudes que decidió que formaran un grupo para así componerles sus canciones a todas y hacerlas feliz…

-Y así fue como se formó Moonrish –finalizo Rin recortada en las piernas de Natsu, quien sonriendo le estaba acariciando el cabello mientras era abrazada posesivamente de Yui-

-¿Haruka tiene un hermano?- Pregunto Otoya confundido-

-¿Chicos están aquí?-escucharon como la puerta comenzaba a crujir mientras era abierta dejando ver a la pequeña compositora de STARISH- Oh, están ocupados –sonrió para salir de nuevo-

-Espera Haru-Chan –la detuvo Natsuki abrazándola- debes conocer a unas personitas –sonrió arrastrándola a Haruka hasta quedar en medio de los dos grupos- Mira Haruka, ellas son nuestras hermanitas –apunto a las chicas, las cuales se levantaron sorprendidas-

-No puede ser –murmuro Masami detrás de Rin-

-¡Eres Igualita a Hiro-Chan! –Sonrió Natsu abrazando a Haruka tal cual había hecho su hermano-

-¿Hiro-Chan? –Parpadeo un poco para luego sorprenderse- ¿Hiromi? ¿Ustedes conocen a mi hermano? –pregunto-

-¡Claro que sí! –Hablo Yui- él es nuestro compositor –sonrió orgullosa-

-¡Waaa! –sonrió- Entonces ustedes son Moonrish –las miro con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡Soy su Fan!

-¡Pensé que eras nuestra Fan! –Resoplo Syo mirando a Haruka-

-También soy fan de STARISH, Syo-Chan –rio leve-

-Tsk –chasqueo la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-¡Moo! Nii-san no te molestes! –lo abrazo por la espalda-

-Y-Yui! –Sorprendido sostuvo su sombrero antes de que este cayera- no me asustes así –murmuro en el oído de su hermana-

-Sorry –sonrió dejándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Nee, Natsuki-Kun! –Rompió el abrazo con su hermano para luego caminar hacia el rubio de anteojos-

-¿Qué pasa Yui?-pregunto Inocente-

-mmm –frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, haciendo que su contrario se pusiera algo nervioso-

-¿Yui-Chan? –Pregunto pasando la palma de su mano frente a ella-

-¡Satsuki-Kun! –Grito quitándole los anteojos a Natsuki-

-¡Y-Yui! –Gritaron todos aterrorizados al ver que la pequeña del grupo Moonrish le quitaba los anteojos a Natsuki, este solo parpadeo un poco-

-Tch.¡ ¿Qué me ven todos?! –Grito Satsuki asustando a todos-

-¡Waaa! ¡Satsuki! –Grito la pequeña abalanzándose hacia Satsuki el cual solo le correspondió-

-¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? –Gritaron sorprendidos al ver que Satsuki, el aterrorizante Satsuki abrazaba a la hija menor de los Kurosu-

-Tch. Yui ya te he dicho que no te tires así –la regaño golpeando leve su cabeza-

-¡Itta! –Chillo sobándose la cabeza son dejar de sonreír- Lo siento Satsuki-Kun –lo miro-

-¿Que tanto me ves? –Le pregunto frunciendo el ceño dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente-

-¡Itta!- volvió a chillar mientras se sobaba- Solo veía que has cambiado –le respondió-

-Obvio que cambiare chiquilla –sonrió revolviéndole el cabello-

Todos los presentes observaban aquella conversación sorprendidos ya que conocían que Satsuki era agresivo pero verlo sonreír y abrazar a Yui la hermana menor de Syo los sorprendía mucho, hasta al mismo Syo le sorprendía ver a su hermana así con el agresivo y posesivo Satsuki

-Oh, entonces te veo después Satsuki-Kun –sonrió dándole un pequeño beso a Satsuki en los labios, sorprendiendo a todos para luego ponerle los anteojos- Hola Natsuki –sonrió-

-¡Yui-Chan! –Sonrió abrazando a la pequeña-

-Okay, eso me sorprendió mucho –dijo Ichiko rompiendo el silencio-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ichi –le dio la razón Ittomi-

-Digo lo mismo –le siguió Otoya-

-¿Are? Syo-Chan! –Natsu que estaba junto a él, paso su mano frente a los ojos del hermano de su mejor amiga- Parece que está en Shock –dijo inocentemente-¡Syo-Chan!-grito abrazándolo dejando a Syo en un lugar algo…como decirlo… ¡inapropiado! Al ser el pequeño y Natsu alta, al abrazarlo deja a Syo en un lugar algo pervertido

-¡N-Natsu suéltame! –Grito Syo sonrojado tratando de zafarse del abrazo-

-¡No quiero! –hizo un puchero tierno-

-Natsu estoy incomodo así –murmuro más rojo que un tomate-

-Natsu suéltalo –le ordeno Ichiko- el pobre Chibi quedara como un Pervertido –rio leve-

-¡N-No me digas Chibi!-le grito sonrojado mientras era soltado por Natsu-

-Oh –murmuro Rin tomando su celular que vibraba- ¿Alo?...ah Hi-chan –sonrió- oh si aquí esa…no estamos haciendo nada malo…aja…no!...vale te la paso –seguía sonriendo, le paso el celular a Ittomi- Itti-chan es para ti

-¿Para mí? –Pregunto confundida, Rin solo asintió- Mmm pues…vale –tomo el teléfono llevándose una pequeña sorpresa- ¡Hiromi-Chan! –Levanto un poco la voz asiendo que todos se voltearan a verla- etto…espera –murmuro en la bocina- ¡co-contestare a fuera! –Salió de la habitación- ¿listo que pasa?... … … … ¡NO TE CREO! –Grito-

-Pov Ichiko-

Todos seguíamos sorprendidos con la actitud de Satsuki hacia Yui, bueno en un punto Nosotras no conocíamos a Satsuki hasta que Natsu nos contó sobre su hermano y si doble personalidad, ahí fue donde se puede decir que conocimos un poco de esta parte de Natsuki, lo que más risa nos dio pero no quisimos romper a carcajadas fue cuando Natsu abrazo a Syo, el hermano mayor de Yui dejándolo en un lugar algo…em…como decirlo…entre sus no tan grandes atributos…saben a lo que me refiero!

-Natsu suelta al pobre Chibi –le ordene con mi inusual tono serio para no hacer tan distinguible mi atraque de risa en mi interior-

-¡N-No me digas chibi! –me grito sonrojado. ¡Kyaaa! Syo sonrojado es tan tierno! Con razón Natsu siempre pelea con Yui por el chibi-

-¡Syo se ve lindo sonrojado! –Dijo Natsuki uniéndose al abrazo-

-¡Yo también quiero abrazo! –chillo Yui. Esta pequeña siempre hace nuestro día de color amarillo-

-Oh –murmuro Rin tomando su celular que vibraba- ¿Alo?...ah Hi-chan –sonrió- oh si aquí esa…no estamos haciendo nada malo…aja…no!...vale te la paso –seguía sonriendo, le paso el celular a Ittomi- Itti-chan es para ti –vi como Ittomi tomaba el celular de Rin-

-¿Para mí? –Pregunto confundida, Rin solo asintió- Mmm pues…vale –tomo el teléfono llevándose una pequeña sorpresa- ¡Hiromi-Chan! –levanto un poco la voz asiendo que todos nos volteáramos a verla- etto…espera –murmuro en la bocina- ¡co-contestare a fuera! –Salió de la habitación-

-¿Quién será? –Pregunto Otoya, el hermano mayor de Ittomi…viéndolo bien, el lindo tal cual había descrito Ittomi-

-Pues de lo que escuche…-comenzó a hablar mi hermano siendo ignorado por todos- claro déjenme con la palabra en la boca! –todos estábamos con la oreja pegada a la puerta donde solo pudimos escuchar murmuros de parte de mi pelirroja amiga hasta que escuchamos un grito que era de ella-

-¡NO TE CREO! –grito, a mi parecer Hiromi le había dado una buena noticia-

-¡Todos a sus lugares! –murmure haciendo que todos nos moviéramos de nuestras incomodas poses en la que estábamos pegados a la puerta cuando alguien hizo que nos tropezáramos y cayéramos en el instante cuando Ittomi abrió la puerta-

-¿Are? –Ladeo la cabeza un poco a la izquierda tiernamente- ¡¿Estaban espiando?! –frunció el ceño mientras hacia un lindo puchero de los que solo ella sabía hacer-

-¿eh?...claro que no Ittomi –dijo Otoya levantándose, no me había dado cuenta que mi mano al caer quedo sobre su pecho haciendo que él se pusiese nervioso- solo que estábamos aprendiendo un paso que… am…

-es que les quise enseñar un paso de la nueva coreografía pero todos tropezamos y caímos junto a la puerta –lo salve, tal cual, Otoya se parece a su hermana en eso de no saber mentir-

-Ahh…bueno…está bien –sonrió confiada, Puff -u- se la creyó-

-¿Y que te dijo Hiro-chan?-pregunto Natsu como siempre-

-Me dijo que Daigo había aceptado que nos quedáramos en el master course por un tiempo –sonrió feliz- ¡estaremos viviendo con ustedes! –Comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad-

-entonces acepto que nos quedáremos –sonreí-¿pero en donde nos quedaríamos si somos muchas?-pregunte alarmada ya que habíamos llegado de improviso-

-Pues… se podrían quedar en mi habitación conmigo –sonrió Haruka, la cual estaba callada hasta entonces-

-Haruka-San tu habitación es muy pequeña –le dijo mi hermano-

-No te preocupes Tokiya-kun yo veré como las acomodo –le sonrió tierna, Okay estos dos se llevan muy bien eh ¬¬-

-Nos quedaremos con Haruka-Chan, entonces? –Pregunto Natsu-

-No –las mire- no quiero incomodarte Haruka pero…-sonreí- dormiremos en las habitaciones de nuestros hermanos

-Espera Ichiko…-sentí como Tokiya ponía su mano sobre mi hombro-

-No te preocupes Toki-Nii, nos lograremos acomodar con ustedes-lo abrase-

-Pues…ya que –suspiro derrotado-

-Pues vayan a descansar STARISH, Mañana hay mucho que hacer –sonrió Haruka, es que no se cansa de sonreír?-

-Vamos Ichiko –levanto mi maleta-

-Sip –sonreí caminando detrás de el-

-E-Espéranos Tokiya! –escuche como Otoya levantaba la maleta de Ittomi para lograr alcanzarnos-

-¡Dormiremos en el mismo cuarto! –Dijo Ittimi tomándome de mi mano-

-Si Ittomi, dormiremos juntas –sonreí viendo a nuestros hermanos que caminaban justo enfrente de nosotras-


End file.
